Leaves in the Wind
by BehindThisFacade15
Summary: AU: Sequel to 'Hacker of the Century'. Sakura has challenged the Akatsuki to follow her across the elemental nations. She wants them to watch as she 'changes the world'. (If you haven't read the first story please do so before reading this one).
1. Chapter 1

**_Not gonna lie I was sorely tempted to leave the story as it was. But the second ending spoke to me. So here is the sequel! Thank you for all your reviews on the Alternate Ending of the first story. I hope this lives up to your expectations!_**

 ** _Please note that this story will be keeping up with what is happening in Konoha as well as what Sakura is up to. But, it will not solely follow Sakura as she uncovers things for the Akatsuki. I'm trying to add to the 'mystery' part of the genre types I chose by doing a different spin on things. Also, hacking is not as prominent in this story. It will be put in that she (or Kitsune) hacked certain places to get the results they want, but it might not be as relevant as the last story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be an in-debt college student._**

 ** _~Facade-sama_**

* * *

 _Catch me if you can._

 _Find the clues I'll leave behind._

 _Your only chance to find me._

 _Is if you think like one of mine._

* * *

Entry 1:

K and I decided early on to dedicate this first piece to someone we both looked up to. While K didn't know a whole lot about her before, he now sees her as just about as much of a mentor as I do. Anyway, for all those reading this entry I say thank you. To all the friends we left behind, all those still waiting for their journey to begin, I beg you watch us. We are the coming tide, the leaves in the wind. Watch us as we change the world.

 _A still hourglass stands._

 _Where once winds of shadow blew._

 _Follow in our steps._

 _We both want and dare you to._

 _Follow us into the sands._

* * *

The first entry was dated one day ago. Shikamaru's hands shook on his phone as he read it. Though this sort of dramatic flair was all Sakura, he still hadn't forgiven her for leaving so quickly.

And after she had disappeared, this website was tagged on every school computer. He had quickly deduced who put it there, and why.

Sakura's face had been all over the news lately. A link to the hacker Ryuu. He'd known that one day she'd be found out, but he had hoped she would at least see through the end of high school with all of them.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" the distinct voice of Ino Yamanaka rang out behind his ear. As ditzy as she acted most of the time, it was just a cover for her observational skills. And her gossip was a cover for the fantastic spy network she had been cultivating since middle school. "I always knew forehead girl would 'change the world'. I just didn't expect her to do it without me." She stopped reading over his shoulder – or rereading as she had already seen it. "But who is this K character she mentions?"

At first Shikamaru was going to deny any knowledge on that front, but the look he was getting from the blond curbed any notion of that. "Troublesome," he whispered to himself. "I think it's her apprentice, Kitsune. A short kid that I met a little bit ago."

"When you were held by that…" Ino trailed off when she realized the conversation was making him uncomfortable. So she switched topics. "Anyway, I slapped Sasuke-kun today for being an ass to all of us. Did he even realize what he put everyone through? Naruto was dragging him around to do apologies. I thought I should mention it, seeing as how he might come bother you soon." Her ramblings were stopped by the school bell, signaling the end of lunch for them both.

"Thanks, Ino," Shikamaru said with a small smile in her direction. She acknowledged it with a simple nod before preceding him through the doors of the school. He just hoped Sakura was staying safe in Suna, because that clue would have the Akatsuki on her ass very soon.

* * *

The Akatsuki contingent sent on this particular excursion were not particularly happy about the arrangement.

Sasori was not at all pleased about visiting his birth city. For all he cared it could burn in its incessant heat and toxic fumes. It also didn't help his temper that a certain blond-haired man was not paying attention to the assignment they had received.

Instead he was ogling at the sand sculptures for sale at a street vendor's stall.

"Tourist," Sasori muttered to himself in annoyance. The blond man would one day make his hair grey with the amount of time he always shaved off his life.

"Come on, Deidara, we're on an assignment," he reminded the excited male with a nudge of his elbow. "You can look at the stalls later."

Deidara frowned at Sasori. "But, Danna, why can't we stop for just a few minutes, yeah?"

"Need I remind you of a pink-haired dragon who sent us a blaring message of 'catch me if you can'?" Sasori presented his phone in front of his partner's face with the URL Sakura had left them up on the screen. The top of the screen had the first poem she left them, followed by entry number one, the excerpt that had lead them to Suna.

Deidara deflated at the sight of it. "Alright, you win this one, Danna, yeah."

Sasori gave a half-hearted sigh as he continued down the street. His partner kept pace with him until sundown. They scoured the city, from the ruins of the once-great dictatorship, to the more modern establishments of the current parliament-esque building. But nothing in the entire city seemed to be another clue to the whereabouts of Ryuu and Kitsune. And Sasori came to only one conclusion for that sort of scenario: she was playing with them.

"What do you think she meant by 'one of mine', yeah?" Deidara's sudden question cut Sasori off from his musing.

"What are you saying?" Sasori had no idea where his partner's thoughts had gone since they had last spoken to each other.

"In her first clue to us, yeah. She said 'Your only chance to find me, is if you think like one of mine', yeah." Deidara said. "I asked you what you thought that meant, yeah."

It took the red-head precious seconds to realize that Deidara had said something monumentally helpful. While the first entry had an actual place they could track her to, the message she had stated first over-arched all the others. If anything, both were to be followed.

"'One of mine' could mean any number of things, coming from Ryuu," he commented while beginning to chew on one of his thumbs. Deidara knew not to interfere when Sasori got like that, so he waited for the answer he would come up with. "Though the most likely would be another hacker, or even a criminal of some note. Just who could she mean, though? That's the million dollar question."

A beep from Deidara's cellphone broke his thought process. He glared at his partner as the blond male checked his phone. "It's a notification about Ryuu's website, yeah," Deidara exclaimed loudly. "Another entry has been added just now, yeah."

Sasori flipped his own phone on to check the entry himself.

* * *

Entry 2:

K and I followed the path of the past today. Shadow winds painted that which once was, and that which is trying to be again. While the snake in the sand has been neutralized, we both wonder when the red clouds will take initiative and root out the shadow. Only time will tell, really. The hourglass is ticking.

 _The sands blow softly_

 _Whispering words of wisdom_

 _To those who listen_

* * *

"I still don't understand why everyone is reading this website, teme," Naruto complained loudly. "It's not even real writing. Just a bunch of stupid poetry and junk. I mean, clouds can't root out shadows!"

Sasuke Uchiha, sporting a fairly purple bruise curtesy of certain a Yamanaka, glared at his oblivious friend. The words weren't to be taken at face value. Not that Naruto would ever understand that. "Dobe, don't worry about it." The raven-haired male was too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear his friend's answer.

It didn't take a genius like Shikamaru to figure out that Sakura was playing around with the Akatsuki. But it did help to have been in her circle of friends. The rest of the school could be left to wonder what the hell was going on. And Sasuke would be silent the entire time. He owed it to her to at least do that. She had save them all from the creepy bastard known as Orochimaru.

Even though Sasuke resented her for that.

He had been about to inherit all his father's companies. Not his older brother. And that's what pissed him off so much. His parents kept hinting at him to do well in school and find a job that paid well. For all he knew there would be no inheritance when his parent's died.

"Come on, teme, I see Shikamaru over there. You haven't apologized to him yet." Naruto shook him from his thoughts.

Sasuke sighed in resignation. Though he did mean it when he apologized, he couldn't help the annoyance that flared when Naruto had to pull him over to do it.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara ended up following the second entry. They wandered the crumbled ruins of the long-dead portion of Sunagakure. Structures of once great magnitude were covered in decades of sand. Any artifacts had been picked from the site long ago and headed off to the one museum the town could boast of.

The one building they circled more than a few times was the central tower. It had at least one floor more than any of the other ruins, and its structure was still decently preserved. There was also the helpful piece Sasori had known from mostly growing up here. The central building had a giant symbol that meant 'wind' in the old script.

Something was odd, though. Sasori couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was until he took a step back for an overview. And then he saw it.

Faint markings traced around the edges of the design leading down the side to a small indent in the sand. To any casual observer it would seem like the normal wear-and-tear of the building, it took a critical eye to root out the difference.

At least Sasori knew his observational skills were still up to par. He couldn't really say the same for Deidara. His partner was only being semi-serious about this whole thing. And after the fifth pass around the building he had started drawing in the sand with one of his boots.

Sasori shook his head at the display and, instead of remarking on it, went to investigate the small indent in the sand.

Wadded up on the ground, covered with miniscule bits of sand, was a small piece of paper no bigger than the palm of his hand. Drawn on it was the symbol of a fox.

Deidara was suddenly at Sasori's shoulder, breaking his concentration as he looked over the drawing. "What's that mean, yeah?"

"It's the same symbol as a bar in Sunagakure's market area. Even in my youth it was considered dingy. My grandmother warned me to never go there. It was a place for many of the seedier side of things to occur without the threat of the police. Fits perfectly for Ryuu's type to be honest." Sasori sighed as he stuffed the drawing into his pocket. He never actually went into that particular establishment. The same couldn't be said for a few other places, though. He knew the type, and he was dreading actually having to go in and shake down the barkeep to get the information he needed. "Come on, they open late. We have a little time to kill first."

* * *

Sakura sat lazily at the bar. Kitsune had begged her to let him come, but with his obviously young features they would've gotten thrown out a while ago. Instead, he was monitoring the surveillance cameras from their hotel room a block down the street.

The bar she found herself in was on that prized anonymity above all else. While she had entered as a newcomer, no one had question her confidence, deciding that she had the skills to navigate in their world regardless.

The anonymity also allowed her several liberties in the way of disguise. She was dressed in all black – not unusual for the patronage here – with a large jacket and a beanie hat. Her brown hair curled around the edges of the beanie, and she had kept her sunglasses on even as the light outside faded from existence.

And she wasn't even the most outrageously dressed one in the establishment.

Sakura had grabbed a bottle of sake and found a home in one of the corners of the bar, drenched in the shadows splattered about by the half-hazard lighting. It was there she waited.

Nearly an hour later, her lips thinned in distaste at how long it took them to figure out, a pair of individuals walked into the bar. While they held an air of confidence, it was the wrong type for a bar of this nature. And everyone here knew it as soon as they stepped through the door. Everyone but them.

It was comical, the silence that blanketed the area as soon as they entered. The red-head, Sasori, walked calmly through the bar to the barkeeper. His younger compatriot, unused to such welcomes, followed at a more sedate pace.

The man at the bar watched them with distrust. More than one of the occupants in the establishment could be called out for any number of felonies. And it was his job to make sure they stayed safe. Customer secrecy and all that.

Before either could get a word in, however, a small girl ran up to them. She was maybe ten with bouncing curls and the most expensive dress Ryuu had ever seen. _Probably the daughter of the mob boss holding court in the other end of the bar._

She smiled thinly at Sasori before handing him something. "A nice dragon lady told me to give this to the first badges I'd see tonight." She handed him a small, crumpled note. And then she ambled back to the corner she had come from, leaving two very confused males in her wake.

Ryuu leaned forward enough to exchange a small nod with the mob boss sitting across the bar. His payment would be waved for the last job she had done for him.

Sasori showed the paper to Deidara. As the both of them mulled over its meaning, the barkeep cleared his throat and gestured to the door. "If you have no further business, sirs, please show yourselves out." While he was trying to be polite his voice was clipped and edged with annoyance.

Sasori nodded his head and walked back towards the door. Deidara, having no further business as well, followed the red-head out.

It took nearly a full thirty seconds for the normal sounds to resume. Everyone kept glancing at the door as if a dozen policemen would bust through the door at any moment. Ryuu just rolled her eyes at the notion. If Sasori or Deidara had come to arrest anyone they would have already done so. And if they had had to drag the local police into it there would be a shit ton more paperwork involved.

Ryuu gracefully stood up from her hidden alcove. She placed her empty bottle on the bar counter. Next to it was a wad of cash. She offered both the barkeeper with a small smile. "I only ask your discretion and forgiveness for that display. I'm currently wrapped up in a game of cat and mouse with the police. I am sorry that I used your bar for the progression of the game we are playing."

The bar man accepted the cash graciously. "Not at all, miss. It was a bit interesting tonight, but none of my customers were hurt. Rest assured I won't tell anyone." He threw the bottle into the recycling bin before once again turning back to her.

But he found the 'dragon lady' gone, as if she had never existed. He let out a grumble about 'her sort' to himself as he went back to his work.

* * *

Entry 3:

K and I have it on good authority that someone's getting shaken down tonight. Their time is up, but it wasn't us who decided so. The shadows in the sand grow longer, reaching further than the snake ever dreamed. Hopefully clouds will block the exchange. I hear there's good information to be had that will be taken by the wind soon. Too bad it's more of a paper trail. Apparently shadows can learn a thing or two in their old age. Especially after what happened to the snake and his nest.

* * *

Ryuu had found that the underbelly of Sunagakure was severely regulated. While this may have seemed like a good thing, every angry male was like an injured creature chomping at the bit. And the people holding them back were asking for it.

Few gangs run in the town could keep up with the amount of protection they needed to provide. Money was becoming scarce, and unemployment was rampant. The economy of Sunagakure was in the trash, and the political climate rough to traverse. Yet the politicians were lording it over the younger generations.

Many of the old money crowd had large houses built off the backs of the poor and homeless. It was shameful back-alley dealings that kept them in power, and that was about to stop.

Ryuu sat perched on the top of a building owned by one such individual. However, this particular male had just about done himself in. She had had a very 'nice' visit with him earlier about the options he now had for himself and his family. He had chosen wisely.

She watched as the Akatsuki pair that had followed her instructions most of the day took the twenty paces from the block down on her left to this very house. In the moonlight they both looked vicious. While they may have toned down what they were visibly wearing for civilians during the day, the night brought out a whole new side to the pair. Multiple weapon bulges were noticeable beneath clothes, and pockets were filled with unmentionable sharp objects. Ryuu wanted to bet they were going to war.

 _And I pretty much set everything up for them already. They're going to be disappointed._

Ryuu's musings were cut short by the loud knock that sounded from below. Both Akatsuki entered the abode and disappeared within its depths. She watched them with small cameras she had placed earlier when she had 'shaken down' the man in question.

His arrogant mask was eradicated and he scrambled around to accommodate the two elite officers in his home. Sasori and Deidara looked less than impressed at the bulging mass that was the man.

He showed them his stash of files. Evidence Ryuu herself had been trying to get her hands on for days.

Of course, she had her own copies of everything. But the originals were the ones the Akatsuki would need to take down the suspects. So she left those for them. As well as the man and his first-hand accounts.

He would be invaluable in court; that is if he didn't lie on the stand.

Ryuu stayed long enough for the pair of Akatsuki males to get what they needed and begin an interrogation. She watched from down the street as they took the man away in handcuffs.

 _Looks like this job is half done._ Ryuu rubbed her eyes and sighed, tired after all the running around she had been doing that day. _It will all be worth it when I extinguish Orochimaru's entire plan. Seems like his reach extended all the way into the land of wind._

Ryuu walked back down the street to the room she and Kitsune were renting from one of her contacts here in Sunagakure. He took the money online through wire-transfer, and he didn't ask any questions.

She felt bad about leaving Kitsune there for most of the day, but she couldn't let him roam free today with his hair still dyed red. That was something she would be fixing as soon as she got back. She had promised he could help her during the next portion of her plan, and he was severely excited to do so.

With another sigh at just how much sleep she would be missing out on tonight, Ryuu continued off into the night.

* * *

"Not in our jurisdiction! We were given access to all information – that includes witnesses – pertaining to this case!" Deidara heard Sasori's yelling from down the hall. It didn't matter that it was through a supposedly 'sound proof' door. Sasori, when angered enough, had lungs that could put most mothers to shame.

"I'm sorry Sasori-san. Your official paperwork only includes the case involving Ryuu. This witness leads to problems within Sunagakure. As an operative of Konohagakure – regardless of your birthplace – I can't give you access to the witness in question." The male desk worker was not prepared for the full rage of the red-head in front of him. He was just the messenger, not one of the higher ups that ordered him to tell the Akatsuki member.

A ping sounded from his phone making Sasori snarl "Going to get that, gaki?"

He ignored Sasori for a moment to check the email that he had just gotten. And then he had to recheck it.

"U-u-um, Sasori-san, it seems you're clear. The paperwork that just came in gave you and your partner full access to this case and any more that might be 'given' to you by the hacker known as Ryuu." The desk worker took a moment to adjust his glasses and clear his throat uncomfortably. "E-excuse me. I have to go talk to someone about this."

Sasori smirked as the smaller man fled out of the room to look for one of his superiors. Now all he needed was the papers printed out and an interrogation room for himself and the witness. None of this stupid red tape would get in the way.

The red-head was privy to several enraged yells from a few doors over. Something about 'bullshit did I sign these forms'. Or something to that nature. He didn't care one way or another as long as he eventually got to talk to the person he arrested yesterday.

A tall man with a very commanding presence walked through the door this time. In his hands were a few rumpled pieces of paper. He coughed a bit before handing them over. "This clears you for further investigation. But only you. The boss drew the line at letting a non Suna-born in on something this delicate. Especially after all that's been going on recently."

"Anything you want to tell me?" Sasori new all about the political climate here. He'd gotten out just before it was too bad. He'd give this guy one chance to be straight with him before rooting around for answers himself.

"If I were you I'd make this interrogation very thorough. If I had to guess, I'd say that guy won't be talking long if you know what I mean. Probably won't take even a day for word to get out about a snitch. Tread wisely." And then the man was gone, giving Sasori a final look to make sure he'd keep quiet about the tip at the end of their conversation.

Sasori sighed at the complicated mess he found himself in. _Or rather, Ryuu pushed me into._ It was her fault he had to go through all this shit. But it was all in a day's work for the Akatsuki.

It took him twenty minutes to clear an interrogation room and get the man out of holding. Deidara was relegated to the one-way window outside the room, a bit miffed at the fact he hadn't been cleared to help with the interrogation himself.

Sasori started off in true Akatsuki style: hit them hard and don't give them a break. Not that it took long for the guy to start squealing. He'd told them most of it already, they just had to get it recorded for evidence. And, just in case, Sasori had his own tape recorder. A bit old-school, but, then again, he was working against an infamous hacker so he felt more secure with the physical recording.

"I was part of the financial backing of the movement," the squat man began. "They funneled my money through the government of Suna, bribing some of the politicians, and replacing the rest. Orochimaru said he'd help when he won over Konohagakure, and then we'd make a peace treaty between the nations."

While the man took a moment to breathe Sasori shot him a disgusted look. "So you sold your country for what, a peace treaty?"

"No, no, no. You don't get it. My money was going towards the rebuilding of the replica Kazekage structure. A new era of dictatorship. And all the politicians involved would be getting nobility rankings. I was to be a Duke."

"And who was to be this new Kazekage figure?"

The man's eyes widened as if he was surprised Sasori didn't know already. "Your Uncle, Mr. Sabaku. I was told you were going to help! That's the only reason I was telling you all this. Hell no! I'm not saying a single word more! They'd kill me for it!" And with that, the stupid, little man shut his mouth and refused to say anything else. None of the Akatsuki tactics worked now that he knew Sasori was against him.

As the red-head left Sasori asked one final question. "Just who told you I'd help?"

The man tilted his head to look at Sasori. Just as the Akatsuki member thought he was going to be ignored again the man answered his question. "Ryuu, that backstabbing piece of shit hacker of yours."

The man was found 'mysteriously' dead in the holding cell that evening, and the papers that had been extracted from his house disappeared from the evidence locker at nearly the same time.

* * *

Ryuu wanted to smack the Akatsuki members for their stupidity. Sasori hadn't even made one copy of the files he had gotten from the man before the 'new Kazekage's' lackeys stole it from the evidence lock up.

It was a good thing she had her own copies of them, and she had had Kitsune make a copy of the interrogation video before that, too, was erased.

"Do you think I'm over complicating this, Kitsune?" she asked her only companion. Kitsune's hair was now dyed inky black to match her own, and they both opted for blue contact lenses. He just looked at her and smiled.

"I think it just makes everything more fun. As long as the bad guys get caught, who really cares, right? This is the most fun I've had in a long time, Sakura-chan. I kind of like making the Akatsuki chase us instead of running around with them on the hunt."

Sakura smirked at Kitsune. "Yeah," she agreed. "Being the one setting up the 'hunt' – as you so eloquently put it – has a lot more merits than being the hunter." She took a moment to collect the files laid out in front of her. "Ready for part two of the plan? I couldn't let you help all that much on the first, but this part is definitely more your style anyway."

Kitsune grinned happily in her direction and reached for his laptop. "Of course I'm ready. Let's change the world, Ryuu, one corrupt politician at a time."

Ryuu watched him and smiled as he worked. _I'm really glad I brought him with me. I'd be going insane otherwise._

 **Debatable. I think you're already insane. But that's just me.**

Inner startled Ryuu at first. But she had learned to ignore the voice, and she had been doing so for most of the past week. Instead she turned her attention to her own laptop to monitor the goings on at the police station. It seemed that more red tape was getting in the Akatsuki's way. She sighed as she prepared to help them again.

 _First the papers, now more shit. I hate politics._

* * *

The official story was that Sasori had been removed from the case because of the 'conflict of interest' brought upon him by the singular witness' naming of his uncle. Nagato, the Akatsuki's leader, did not intend to send more of his men into the Land of Wind. So he allowed Sasori to stay under the stipulation Deidara take the lead on the case.

Sasori was to act as an 'adviser' for the younger blond in case he went in over his head. And while this annoyed Sasori greatly, he knew not to argue with his esteemed leader. The last person who did was never seen again.

Deidara had the 'privilege' of bringing Mr. Sabaku – one of the political figureheads of his generation – down to the local office for questioning. The Sabaku male brought along a slew of lawyers to 'back up his innocence'.

Both members of the Akatsuki thought that was a load of shit.

"Sabaku-san, have you, or anyone who works for you, ever taken a bribe or a sum of money for the purpose of persuading you to do things for them," A generic Sunagakure police officer was interrogating the Sabaku family head because neither Konohagakure officers could do so. They were, however, allowed to watch the proceedings from the window.

"No I have not."

"Have you been actively conspiring to topple the democracy of this country?"

"No I have not, sir. Where did you get such heinous accusations?"

Mr. Sabaku's question went unanswered as the officer swiftly exited the room. Sasori was chomping at the bit to get a piece of his Uncle. He knew the man was lying, it was written all over his face. But there was nothing the officers could do because of the imposing line of lawyers backed up against the far wall.

 _And the officer they chose is terrible at interrogations. Didn't even make my uncle sweat!_

Just as he was about to give up hope for this particular avenue, the police station was flooded with sound from the speakers on the walls. The setup was supposed to be closed-circuit. But no one accounted for a certain raven-haired boy and his companion.

The recording was a bit fuzzy, the people speaking were hard to identify, but names were spoken that proved the guilt of Mr. Sabaku. And all he could do was sit and listen as his faced paled with realization.

" _This meeting is set to order. Yamaguchi-san is everything setup for the preparations?"_

" _Yes, Sabaku-sama. The funds are in place, and the architects confirmed that the building itself can be unveiled next week. With the public's attention on Orochimaru's failure in Konohagakure we were able to sneak past a few more things. Namely the completion and passing of the first bill."_

" _Very good. Just a few more of those and the democracy can be broken. It's too bad Orochimaru won't be able to sign that treaty with us, but everything seems to be going smoothly otherwise."_

" _Sabaku-sama, if I may interject. Those Akatsuki members in Suna, what are they doing here? They were sniffing around a lot this morning. Some of our more delicate clients were showing concern."_

" _They're just here to look for an escaped hacker. Don't worry about them. My nephew knows how to deal with delicate matters, even if he did chose the Land of Fire over us. He'll keep things quiet."_

After the first few people spoke the office was in an uproar. Sabaku's lawyers shut down any conversation between their man and the police. One or two went to shut off the recording playing over the speakers. And all Sasori did was watch his bastard of an uncle pale and start to sweat profusely as the conversation went on. Through all of the mess he managed to get inside the interrogation room for a small chat, regardless of the lawyers in the background.

"You know, uncle, if you give me a list of names I might be able to get a lighter sentence for you. Not that you deserve it. But you are blood, after all. Even if you did disown me."

Revenge was sweet, and Sasori was savoring every moment of it. While he may like his cousins – Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari – their father was a piece of work. An asshole of the highest level. And bringing him down a peg had been on his mind for a very long time. Especially after he had disowned him from the family.

Sasori had the list of names within the hour. He didn't even try to ask for a lighter sentence, though he did tell the officers that Sabaku cooperated.

The rest of the afternoon was spent knocking down the doors of the elite and arresting quite a few for their involvement. Mysteriously, copies of the files that had disappeared from lockup made it in to the hands of the more 'honorable' police officers. Many of the ones who had been taking bribes from the politicians found themselves thrown off the force.

Sasori and Deidara woke up the next day to a very unwelcome surprise.

The shops and businesses on the main thorough-fair of Sunagakure each had a small depiction of a dragon on the corners of their stalls. Those that didn't were not attracting as many customers, and would probably fail within the next month.

"What's with the symbol, miss, yeah?" Deidara asked the nearest vender with a smile.

The lady behind the counter gave a mysterious smile to the blond. He was obviously some form of officer with the way he held himself. Though she didn't mention that she knew just what he was. Instead she supplied him with the cryptic message all the shop owners were told to give to 'badges'.

"A dragon offers protection to those of integrity, and claims those with loyalty as one of her own," her smile deepened at the dawning realization on the man's face.

No matter what they did, though, she would tell them nothing more. And neither would the other shop owners they talked to on the streets.

It was just another thing to add to the file marked 'Ryuu'.

* * *

 _Politicians Arrested in Sunagakure_

 _After the arrest of the head of the Sabaku clan, allegations came out yesterday afternoon of a plot to tear apart the democratic structure of Suna. It is yet unclear what is to be done with the perpetrator of the crimes committed. What is known, however, is that the amount of people in on the act was astounding._

 _Many police investigators were taken off the case for participatory bribes. The extent of the damage to Suna's police force is yet to be uncovered._

 _Late last night we received word from a prime witness that "those involved have a lot to answer for" and that "the economy will be taking a huge hit with this scandal"._

 _That "huge hit" has yet to be seen as reports came in of a "dragon helping the [people] most in need". When the shop owners were asked their only comment was this "dragons protect their own, and under that protection [we] can be assured that nothing bad will happen to the economy"._

 _For further information go to page 6._

* * *

The paper Ino held in her hands was a bit crumpled from the amount of force she was exerting on it. Shikamaru had provided her with the information because of their mutual concern for the goings on in Sakura's life. While she had warned them to watch her change the world, the both of them were still looking out for her interests.

"Shika, she did warn us what was going to happen. I just didn't expect it on this scale." And really, should she have expected Sakura to take down most of the Sunagakure government within a week?

"She did eradicate the problem here in Konoha. It was near to the same level as what's going on in Suna, Ino. Sakura chose her own path. And while that may lead her away from her birthplace that doesn't mean she won't come home one day."

Ino could tell this was hurting Shikamaru about as much as it was her. While she was Sakura's best female friend, Shikamaru held more of a brotherly role in Sakura's life. Especially after what had happened with her family.

The blond Yamanaka sighed. She worried too much over stuff she couldn't control. "You're right, as always. But when Sakura does come back she's getting the largest lecture of her life! I mean, taking off without us! How dare she!" Her accusations were all just playful banter, something that made Shikamaru relax at its normality.

Ino pushed the paper aside and stretched out on the ground beside Shikamaru. While she may not condone his laziness most of the time, she needed the calm tranquility of his presence today.

"Thank you, Shika," she whispered as she drifted off. _Thank you for being here._

Shikamaru smiled at her as he, too, drifted away into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

Sasori glared at the message on his phone with contempt. Somehow Ryuu had been able to send him a text message without his knowledge.

"This is the right place, isn't it, yeah?" Deidara asked him carefully. There was no use antagonizing his partner when he was in this type of mood. "Exactly where Ryuu tipped us off too, right, yeah?"

It took Sasori a moment to reply. "Correct. This is where she told us to go."

"You know, I'm a bit annoyed with all this chasing, yeah. Why do you think she'd doing all of this, yeah?" Deidara's second questions went unanswered as the both of them geared up to enter the hotel room.

The door pushed in without a sound. The silence that answered them was both expected and unnerving. It always was.

Sasori entered first, clearing the bathroom and the closet in record time. The main area, the bedroom, had two messed up queen-sized beds. And it was one of the cleanest hotel rooms either of them had ever seen.

On the far bed, however, was a small token: a figure of a dragon cast in ebony. A note lay beneath the figure.

All it said was: Watch as we change the world.

* * *

Ryuu laughed as she and Kitsune rolled away in a new car. The dealer didn't care where Sakura had gotten the money to pay for it. Neither did he really care that a teenager was buying this sort of vehicle.

"The sports car was a nice choice, Kitsune. Now how do you feel about the Land of Earth? The files we got from that Suna politician had some dirty laundry leading there. May as well go check it out." She took a sip of her soda and placed it back in the holder before he replied.

"I've never seen Iwa before. It could be fun."

"Come on, then. We'll go mess up shit in Iwa this time."

Kitsune laughed at her comment. "And it will be even more fun messing with the Akatsuki this time. They always get mad when you're not doing what they expect."

"They should know by now that sometimes my clues are stupid, and sometimes they lead to actual information. We'll just have to see what they think of Iwa."

* * *

Entry 4

K and I are about to blow this Popsicle stand. Seems like the clouds finally caught the last of the snake's friends. The media had a fun time exposing a lot of the politicians today. Not that either of us are complaining. But we are setting course for a different location. One where lots of things are better set in stone.

 _We_

 _Want you_

 _To leave and_

 _Follow us both_

 _As we lead you to_

 _Places unknown before._

 _We dare you to watch_

 _As we change the_

 _World into_

 _Something_

 _New._

* * *

 ** _Thoughts/Comments? I hope this didn't get too crazy. I wanted to mesh in what was happening to Sakura's friends in Konoha as well as the story in Suna. If there are any points that need clarification I will address them when I have time._**

 ** _Just a note: Sakura is a bit crazy in this story. She'll send out notes that lead nowhere just to watch the Akatsuki follow her 'treasure hunt'. But she will eventually lead them to the criminals._**

 ** _And what is she doing with the dragon markings on the villager's stalls? It's all in the plot. :)_**

 ** _As always, if there are any grammatical errors or plot holes please tell me and I will get to them as soon as I can._**

 ** _~Facade-sama_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! It's been a little over a week, but I got this done! I was going to wait until after I slept to post this (it's past midnight here) but I figured why not do it now. I already finished it, so I might as well._**

 ** _Since I last posted there have been a lot of people reviewing, so THANK YOU! Those that reviewed on my previous story: cherryblossomszahime, Sakura Sayuki Fuyama, Sheen (thank you for the twelve reviews, one on almost every chapter, in a single night. It made me smile.), and 3fanficsluv3._**

 ** _And those that reviewed on this one: xXRosexScorpiusXx, Pain's Rebel Angel, cherrybloccomszahime, MissyCrow, darksakurashadow, a guest (I shall name you Hanako), Summer, Silverwolfigther00, angelofdestiny16, Sheen, and GothicEmoSakura09._**

 ** _Thank you so much for your comments and questions!_**

 ** _Also, Sheen brought up some good questions that I will address here:_**

 ** _1\. Why was Sakura with her Aunt if her grandmother was still alive?_**

 ** _I guess I didn't include this (accidentally, sorry...) but her aunt got guardianship of Sakura in Sakura's parent's will. The reason for this was that Sakura's grandmother had the company to look after until Sakura came of age, so I felt it would be a bit much to also have her look after Sakura._**

 ** _2\. This wasn't a question, but more of an observation about Itachi knowing something before he should. I can't find it in my writing (admittedly I haven't reread my first story in depth for a while) If you know where it is, Sheen, please PM me. I will fix it when I have time._**

 ** _3\. Why didn't Shikamaru help Sakura if he was on her level as a coder?_**

 ** _I just felt that Shikamaru's character (because he is lazy) would only help if he was asked (note the time he helped her when she set off stuff on that Wednesday during school in Hacker of the Century). I also thought that he would know she can handle herself, and only step in if she gets over her head._**

 ** _4\. Who was Koori?_**

 ** _I believe I said that she was an OC character in the A/N of the Alternate Ending. However, I do like the idea of it being her grandmother. I guess you can decide for yourself. :)_**

 ** _ENJOY THE CHAPTER (*yawn*) it's going on 1:00 AM here..._**

 ** _~ Facade-sama_**

* * *

 _Catch me if you can._

 _Find the clues I'll leave behind._

 _Your only chance to find me._

 _Is if you think like one of mine._

* * *

Entry 5:

So K and I have been surprised at the amount of people viewing this site lately. While we haven't posted anything in the past few days there has been a considerable rise in the amount of traffic. Whether it's because of that, or not, we have even had a few people putting posts up on the questions section we set a link to. A few questions have been asked more than once, including but not limited to: _Where you involved in the Suna Politics Scandal?_ and _Why are you doing all these things?_ Both of us are disinclined to answer the first. But, to the second question: we are tired, of everything. No more, and no less than that. There comes a time in everyone's lives when things suck and you want to make a change. We're doing this for all those who can't. Everyone who is too scared, too small, too weak to take a stand on their own. This is the change the world needs.

Konohagakure and Sunagakure were just the beginning. Look for our sign, our symbol of revolution. Those corrupted by power and influence, watch and live in fear. Those with nothing to hide, follow in our footsteps. In the end, it is those with integrity and loyalty that we will call our own.

We are the leaves of change cast in the wind.

 _In this changing land_

 _Ivory stone stands steady._

 _On top of the highest point_

 _An ebony dragon roars_

 _Triumphant at last._

* * *

Ryuu finished the post and uploaded it to the site. She and Kitsune had spent the last several days driving all the way to Iwagakure in the sports car he had picked out. Neither one had wanted to get back to 'the chase' until they successfully made it and had gotten settled in. But now it was time to up their game. With the hits to both Konohagakure and Sunagakure the Akatsuki would be even more angry at them.

But Ryuu was beginning to tire of everything. While she had written such grandiose things on the website she felt nearly the opposite. Though she wasn't about to give up what she and Kitsune were doing, she had thought a lot about the last few weeks in her head on the way here.

 _I haven't fully reconciled everything, have I?_ Her thoughts were jumbled, but that one was predominant. After the whole adrenaline-raising couple nights with the Akatsuki and the ending with Kabuto she was strung out emotionally.

She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't want to bother Kitsune – or anyone, really – with her problems. While Sakura was breaking inside, Ryuu's façade was strengthening to buffer her against the world. It was her fear that one day she wouldn't be able to take it off. And every day that inched forward was another day she feared Sakura would disappear.

"Is the next 'hunt' set up, Ryuu?" Kitsune's question shattered her train of thought. She turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah. It's time to take out the laundry here – figuratively speaking." She ruffled his still-dyed ebony hair. "I promised you could run lead on this one, but I still reserve the right to jump in if things go south, alright?"

Kitsune's smile lit up the hotel room. "Thank you, Ryuu! I have everything planned out for the first part. When will those stupid red cloud guys show up?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Monitor the Konohagakure police servers if you really want to know. Just a heads up, though. The news says that Sasori and Deidara are still caught up in the Sunagakure mess. They'll probably be sending a different team out to 'catch us' even if we were their primary case."

Kitsune laughed. "Does it really matter who they send? I just want to have fun with whoever has to chase us."

Ryuu sighed. It was one of those times that she wished he had a little bit more maturity. But who was she to talk? It was herself that had started this whole thing. And it was she who had picked up Kitsune when he asked to come with.

All she could do was guide him on the right path. But, as the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. And while Ryuu wasn't expecting heaven, she hoped that she could plead for Kitsune one day. Because right now that kid was the only thing keeping her from her dark thoughts.

And she loved him for it.

* * *

Sasori saw the newest post on the website almost immediately. All he could do was give a tired sigh at the development. He and his partner were stuck within all the red tape law enforcement seemed to live by. And so, he would have to pass off the Ryuu case to one of his colleges. No matter how much that was likely to bruise his ego.

The red-head flipped open his phone to dial Leader. As soon as it connected he spoke "We have a new development on the Ryuu case. Tell Itachi-san he needs to take the lead on this one."

With that curt exchange Sasori heard the dial tone that ended the call. Leader would handle it now. All he was stuck with was his blond partner and an abundance of paperwork.

And they were both wanted to testify against his uncle in the coming trial. As far as he knew, his cousins would be shipped over from Konohagakure for the occasion. It seemed Gaara was to inherit the predominant Suna companies earlier than expected. Sasori was not jealous of his cousin for the amount of work ahead of him.

In fact, he was rather pleased that he wouldn't have to deal with anything else at the moment. The Sabaku family's corruption was a hot debate on most channels. With the red tape from the police, the paperwork from the case, Deidara's constant chatter, and his familial connection to the media's newest 'scandal' he was booked solid for the next few weeks. And he would be holing up in his hotel room for most of it to avoid the reporters.

"Deidara, go order some food for us, use my card." Sasori sighed again and looked over the papers. It was going to be a long couple of nights ahead.

* * *

Itachi got off the phone with Leader quickly. He had just finished up one of the cases that had risen after the whole Orochimaru incident. With that done he was now 'free' to take the Ryuu case over from Sasori.

The raven-haired male set down his phone and stared at the papers stacked on his desk. The pile to his right had just been dropped off by one of the elite force's 'helpers' – one of the people they had on archiving physical information. This particular file was composed of all the information on Sakura Haruno, the current head suspect in the Ryuu case.

All though, most of that was formality. The news may have kept running the bullshit story about her only 'knowing information' on the case, it was an open secret in the elite force that she was Ryuu. They just needed solid evidence to prove it.

The pile to his left were all of the things his father wanted him to get through eventually, mostly Uchiha-run corporations that were supposed to end up in Sasuke's hands. But with the stunt his brother pulled two weeks ago there was probably no redemption for him. As much as Itachi loved his brother – more than anything else, really – he could do nothing but look on in disappointment at his actions.

Kisame walked in, breaking apart his concentration. The taller male picked up the stack on Ryuu before glancing at Itachi. "This our case now?" His question hung in the air for a moment.

Itachi nodded and stood to grab his coat. "We leave for Iwagakure as soon as we're packed. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

Kisame watched his partner as he quickly left his office. While Itachi was antisocial at the best of times, Kisame was usually able to get a read on him because of how long they had been paired together. Today, however, the Uchiha male was as cold and collected as the chief could be.

The tall man only sighed to himself as he exited as well. As long as everything with Sasuke didn't get in the way of this assignment Kisame may actually have a pleasant time. Iwa was supposed to be beautiful this time of year.

* * *

Hinata was carefully traversing the morning school crowd when she noticed just what was causing everyone to act the way they were.

Usually the school was quieter at nearing seven-thirty in the morning. Most people were just wiping the sleep from their eyes, drinking coffee, and chatting in whispers with friends. But this frenzied crowd was ridiculous.

It was to her surprise that she noticed her cousin in the middle of it as well as Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was on the side-lines being held back by a very indignant Rock Lee.

Hinata took a moment to observe before pushing her way to the front. While she may be more pacifistic in nature, she was from a family that taught self-defense to all their young. She would assess the situation and try to stop her cousin if necessary. Neji was more prideful than a lot of her relatives. She knew it would one day get the better of him, but that didn't mean she wanted to see it happen.

"Neji-niisan, what is going on?" Her voice may be quiet most of the time, but the edge of steel was what made both the Uchiha and Hyuga pause in their confrontation.

"Hinata-sama, I am simply informing the Uchiha here that his actions were deplorable. He made you cry. That is unacceptable."

"Tch, I was just apologizing. Not my problem if you accept or not." Sasuke's comment did not endear him to those watching the proceedings.

"Teme, stop being an ass. Neji and Hinata did nothing to deserve what happened."

The bell signaling class was the only thing that stopped the confrontation from getting any worse. Hinata looked towards the school entrance with a small smile of gratefulness. She didn't want to have to explain to her father that she was the reason Neji got into a fight before school even started for the day.

She noticed someone walking next to her as the gathered crowd headed into the school. "Shikamaru-kun, how are you today?" her question was voiced in her usual whisper-like tone. The Nara gave her a shrug in return.

"Just worried for Sakura. Troublesome. She's still causing a stir even without being here." He slouched further and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Hinata smiled sadly at her friend. She had been more of an acquaintance with Sakura, but she was still able to catch the signs the pinkette had shown. Shikamaru picked up on that the other day, and he had spoken to both Ino and herself about his thoughts on the matter.

"She'll do just fine, Shikamaru-kun. Sakura-san is a strong person. She knows what she wants, and she will get it. My only hope is that she comes back soon, it's been different without her here." Hinata stopped to speak before turning down a separate hall for her classes.

Shikamaru watched her go before proceeding to his own. _You're a troublesome girl, Sakura, making everyone worry about you. I just hope Naruto doesn't do anything stupid when he figures out you're not here._

* * *

"This court finds the defendant, Orochimaru, guilty of all crimes and sentenced to life in prison for his actions against the government of Konohagakure as well as her people." The crack of the Judge's gavel resounded through the courtroom. It took several moments before the news sunk in throughout the room. But when it did, the people cheered.

Orochimaru was led away in shackles by two police officers. The crowd in the courtroom watching the proceedings ranged from current businessmen whose heirs he had tried to sway – and/or get rid of – all the way down to the heirs themselves. Many had been forced by their families to attend just to see the error of their ways. Karin was only there because of her friends.

The red-head was pissed. First the government removed her from her mother's house, then she informed she had a court hearing for the attempted assault she 'supposedly' did on her cousin Sakura.

 _Not like they'll be able to prove anything with that bitch still missing._

And that was the icing on the cake right there. Sakura was off doing Kami knows what without any fear of the government stopping and convicting her for stupid shit. _It's not fair! She gets to go do whatever the hell she wants while I'm stuck here under orders not to leave the city! And I can't even attend school until the hearing is over!_

Truth be told she was extremely lucky to be able to watch Orochimaru's trial. A lot of people had been against it, but she had eventually been allowed inside as a 'member of one of the families Orochimaru had thoughtlessly murdered'.

He was found guilty of killing the Haruno family, by paying for the deed, even though it had been Kabuto who had struck the blows. And everyone had sent her pitying looks because of the familial ties.

At the end of the day, Karin walked out of that courtroom with a happy smile on her face. It was all an act for the cameras. After all, who would doubt her innocence if she acted like the conviction of that man made her happy?

It was all for naught, though, because a few days after Orochimaru's trial it was the red-head who was lead off in shackles. Her cell-phone call was all the evidence it took to send her to the Juvenile Corrections Facility.

She would be there until her eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Entry 6:

K here! R and I really like the place we're at right now. Personally I think it's because we found a nice spot to stay that's backed up into the rocks. R is all about keeping her 'back to the wall' as the saying goes. I call it paranoia. But, then, if people really are out to get you I guess it's fair. Not that anyone will ever be smart enough to catch R. I swear she was born a ninja in another life. Anyway, it seems different clouds are tracking us now. I hope these new guys like the chase as much as the last pair did. But this time is different. Seems most everything here is all hidden in the numbers, not the rocks. I was never that great at math, but R is explaining it to me.

A barren land with,

Rocky hills for miles is where,

Corruption runs deep.

* * *

Kitsune and Ryuu sat contently at their small table. The chairs may have creaked, the customers were loud, but this was one of those places that were few and far between. They catered to Ryuu's tastes as well as Kitsune's, and that was why they had been here three times in the past few days.

It was also where they were when they spotted the two new Akatsuki members through the window. Ryuu unconsciously slouched a bit more to conceal herself, and Kitsune grinned widely in anticipation.

"Here's the receipt, dears. Thanks for coming." The nice waitress handed them said receipt with a smile. Kanako was one of the most genuinely sweet people either one of them had ever met. She acted a lot like the mother Ryuu no longer had, making sure they were happy, well-fed, and just generally taken care of.

"Thanks, Kanako-san," Ryuu said as she slipped the receipt in her pocket. With a single gesture both Kitsune and herself left the establishment quietly.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel," Kitsune stated with a smile. "I have to catch up with some clouds, but I'll be back in about an hour."

Ryuu gave her friend a worried glance. "Just be safe, alright, kid?" She gave him a small hug before she sent him on his way. If he wanted to get a bit closer than Ryuu did to the Akatsuki, as far as she was concerned, it was his problem. If he needed to be bailed out of anything, she would be waiting for the signal.

Kitsune made sure Ryuu walked back towards the hotel before he took off in the direction of the Akatsuki members. He was ecstatic that it was his first 'solo' piece of the hunt. While Ryuu may have given him tasks or assignments before, this was his plan. He got to give Ryuu jobs to do for him. It was as if he was practicing to take his own apprentice one day – and he most definitely would because where would the fun be without another hacker to cause havoc?

Kitsune followed Itachi and Kisame to their hotel on the other side of town. They chose an establishment close to the older ruins of Iwagakure. _Probably because of the reports from Suna about what we did to the monument building thingy there._

Itachi paused once to look behind himself as if he knew what was going on. Kitsune acted like any thirteen-year-old boy would, playing with the marble statues set up in the town center. He wasn't entirely sure Itachi was fooled, though. He made a note to ask Ryuu how she snuck around so well.

While the Akatsuki left their room to search more of the town, Kitsune snuck in using his knowledge to trick the electronic lock. He set a small bundle of papers on one of the queen-sized beds, and then fled out the window.

Unbeknownst to him, a small camera set up by one raven-haired Akatsuki member captured his little escapade. It instantly sent its findings to the Uchiha. With a small smirk he pulled a still of Kitsune's face and sent it off for recognition testing.

All this was accomplished because his gut feeling told him someone was tailing them. While he would have preferred to capture undisputed evidence of Sakura being Ryuu, her little apprentice would have to suffice for now.

* * *

Ryuu sighed in relief as Kitsune walked through their door. He smiled at her, his blue eyes turning to look into her own. "Mission accomplished! That was so awesome! I was like a ninja, sneaking around and putting notes out for the Akatsuki."

"Good job. Think they'll understand the 'follow the numbers' hint?"

"Dunno. It was pretty blatant. I'm not as good at being subtle in my writing as you are. Compared to the other notes mine pretty much screams what they should do." Kitsune was a bit bummed he wasn't as 'sneaky' as his friend. "So, what were you working on?" He noticed her laptop was on her bed, half open because she had hidden the screen when he entered.

Ryuu smiled warmly at her friend – _more like little brother, really –_ and began to explain. "Well, since both of us can't really go back to Konohagakure as ourselves because of the questions it would raise, I've been putting together fake identities for us once all this 'change the world' business is over. I don't want to be on the road forever, no matter how much fun it is. Plus, I think the both of us should really finish high school."

Kitsune made a face. "Why does finishing school really matter? Tell me about other teenagers – ones that have just finished their high school degrees – that can hack the Hyuga Corporation and not get caught. Tell me where there are others our age that can do what we do."

Ryuu stood before her adoptive little brother with a sad smile on her face. "I just want you to make friends your age. They may not be able to do the stuff that you can, but it would be nice to have other people than myself and the Akatsuki to talk to, wouldn't it?"

Kitsune continued to look at her like she was insane. So Ryuu caved.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later. We'll discuss it and make a group decision about it. How does that sound?"

All Ryuu got was a grunt of acknowledgement. _Was this how mom felt when my older brother hit his thirteen and started that 'teenage' attitude?_ Ryuu sat down on her bed, feeling very much older than her physical years.

* * *

Itachi carefully perused the papers Kitsune left behind. He had a set of the papers Sasori had gotten from Ryuu on the political scandal in Sunagakure. The only thing he could find similar from the two sets was the small image of a bunch of black commas arranged in a circular pattern like a depiction of an eye. There was one of these marks on the bottom corner of two different documents, one in each of the piles.

Now all Itachi needed to do was figure out the connection back to Orochimaru. Obviously, the peace treaty was one connection. But he felt there was something more going on, some other player behind the scenes.

If he was honest with himself, it felt like he and the rest of the Akatsuki were pawns in another chess game played by Ryuu, paired with her apprentice, and another person in the shadows. At least with the Orochimaru problem they all knew who was pulling the strings. _Better the enemy you know than the one you don't._

Kisame, currently, was focused more on finding Ryuu through the information presented to them on the bed today. He didn't particularly care one way or another about why everything fit together. He just wanted to finish the assignment and go home.

"Here." Kisame presented Itachi with a piece of paper seemingly insignificant in all the documentation. "They said it was in the numbers, right? Well, the money influx for certain people of the wealthy class is a bit suspect. Even if they tried to hide it in their documentation, the numbers don't lie."

"Hn, let me see." Itachi read the document with an eye for the 'funds' Kisame hinted about. And they were, in fact, right there in black and white. The fudged numbers were done in such a way as to seem legitimate. "You're right. Something's going on. Check the dates of the transactions for any 'coincidental' happenings during that time period. I will help you in a moment."

Despite having researched the symbol on the two papers extensively for the next hour, Itachi found nothing of interest. Although, there had been a single piece on a historical site that caught his attention. Apparently the symbol on the papers had once been a part of his own family's history. The reference was barely a footnote of information about his many greats grandfather, Madara Uchiha.

Itachi ran a hand through his hair in his only external show of exasperation. With everything going on he really did not want another mystery on his hands – especially one involving the Uchiha name in any fashion. There was already enough of that going on in the news already.

He decided to work with Kisame for the rest of the night. It would do him no good getting off track from their current case. So Itachi put a mental check mark on the research into Madara for now. _There's probably more information in my family vaults anyway._ He thought. _After all, Madara was one of the Uchiha clans finest. I can still remember father telling me stories about him as a child._

With those thoughts Itachi placed the two documents back into their respective files and helped Kisame check the dates on the money transactions.

He wouldn't be able to get back to that particular mystery for a little while.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru, have you seen Sakura-chan anywhere? I haven't seen her in a while." Naruto's cheery tenor broke through a pleasant nap Shikamaru had been having. And the Nara was contemplating how 'troublesome' it would be to tell the blond something completely stupid. Like: Sakura was abducted by aliens. Or, something else along those lines. As the resident 'genius' of their grade, Naruto would probably believe him.

But, then again, Sasuke would set him straight. And the aftermath of something like that would definitely be _troublesome._ "She's been gone for a good week or more, Naruto. The news listed her as a 'missing person'. They say she has information about the hacker, Ryuu."

Naruto looked, for all the world, as if someone had told him the apocalypse was occurring. His mouth hung open, eyes widened in disbelief. Shikamaru just sighed at him, turned over, and _attempted_ to go back to sleep. But, of course, Naruto wouldn't settle for that information. Especially if it was about 'his' Sakura-chan.

"That stupid hacker! I knew she was no good! What if she kidnapped Sakura-chan? She could be holed up somewhere with that slimy, stinky hacker. We have to save her, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru murmered incomprehensibly to what Naruto had said. The Nara male was not about to get in the middle of one of Naruto's 'ranting' modes. It was not in his best interest to do so.

Naruto rushed off towards Sasuke with the newly acquired information. The passive Uchiha held out for most of what Naruto was saying. But, in the end, Sasuke flicked the blond's forehead and walked off after commenting "Dobe."

The young Uchiha frowned at his friend's stupidity. Although, he was sure Naruto didn't really care about the website Sakura was posting to. So it wasn't entirely his fault he couldn't put the pieces together. _Come on. Give him the benefit of the doubt, and decide later on his stupidity. Might as well just play along for now though. It does no good to get in his way when he's like that._

Sasuke endured an entire school day of concerns voiced by Naruto about the pinkette they were both friends with. By the end of it, Sasuke was so tempted to just tell the blond what was going on. But he had promised himself, as the 'sorry' to Sakura that he couldn't give her right now, that he wouldn't tell anyone her secret. Even if that person was his best friend.

Because, even though he acted like an uncaring bastard, he really was sorry for what he had done.

Not that he'd be telling anyone that without Naruto 'forcing' him to.

* * *

Ryuu was worried. She monitored the news frequently – or, more precisely, her computer did – and something pinged a few moments ago. The alert lead her to a missing person(s) report dated two days ago that had just been filed onto the digital record. It was a very recent photo of Konohamaru smiling at the camera.

 _Well things just got a little more complicated._ Ryuu thought as she read over what the police had so far. The notes on the case stated 'kidnapping' and even had a reference to her hacker handle as a current suspect. Which would make hiding from the Akatsuki, and even the regular police of this country, even harder for the both of them to pull off.

Not that she was too worried, per say. Using cash, and lots of it, had the added bonus of no one asking questions where they shouldn't.

Ryuu sent the link to Kitsune's device so he could see it for himself. His typing stopped when he received the link, and it didn't start for a long while. She watched out of the corner of her eye as his face turned slightly white in comprehension. And then he just shrugged.

"If they really wanted to find me, my foster parents would have filed it over a week ago, within the first day of us going missing. All they want with my return is sympathy and Konoha's monetary compensation." His remark was well thought out, if a bit sharply stated.

"I agree," Ryuu said with a smile now that she knew Kitsune wasn't too bothered by it. "But you do understand that this makes stealth operations a lot more difficult. They'll be looking at boys that are around your age with more scrutiny. You'll no longer be able to slip through a crowd unnoticeably. And any behavior deemed 'suspicious' will get you on their radar." The truth behind her words hit him like a truck.

He pondered what she had said for a little bit. "Then I'll just be sneakier if I need to be. I'll look more average than anyone else. I'll be the most forgettable face in the crowd. Because I refuse to let that keep me in this hotel room. Besides, the dyed hair already takes most of the suspicion away."

Ryuu knew what he said was true. But she couldn't help the feeling in her gut that told her she needed to watch out, especially for Kitsune.

And she never went against such a strong gut feeling.

* * *

Entry 7:

Well, I think it's safe to say the clouds over stone country are at least making a dent in what's going on. R is letting me decide what to do, but I guess I'm a bit worried. Mistakes can lead to some big consequences. No one likes it when the clouds take them away. It's a sad situation, and R told me to type it to you guys. As much as this site is for fun clues and interesting poetry, it's also a sort of journal for the both of us. Because what evidence do we leave behind of our existence other than the words on this site? Setting straight a few powerful individuals only leads to more enemies on our side. And as the both of us draw more eyes, we hope that if we fail others can find the will power to take our place. That more people will see this evidence and decide to change their world.

 _Hiding in the rocks_

 _Ever shadowed from our view_

 _A silent eye stares_

* * *

Ino stared down at the envelope in her hand. It had no return address, and it was marked with the symbols of Iwagakure. The letter inside was small but to the point. And, even though the letter was typed out, Ino knew exactly who had sent it to her.

 _Ino-Pig,_

 _I hope this finds you quickly. Letters are harder to track than text messages, and they also take longer to get there. But that is necessary in order to reach you without being found._

 _I know you've probably figured out what I've been doing lately. If the stamp from Iwa doesn't clue you in that is._

 _Before you rip this up, know that I am sorry. I left without a word to you or the others, and that was unfair of me to do. I'm hoping you'll forgive me even if I never get the chance to return and ask that of you to your face._

 _To be perfectly honest with you, shit is going down in the next few days. Don't be surprised if there is another media 'upset' coming. I'm giving you a heads up because, as my friend, I know you will only share this information with those that need to know. Just be weary of the police. Stay clear of all suspicion because I know you already know what I've been up to. There's no need for both of us to get jail time._

 _And ask Shikamaru out already. We both know you want to, and he won't ask you himself._

 _-S_

Ino did indeed rip up the letter. That was after she had it memorized word-for-word because she read it over and over. She wanted nothing more than to converse with her friend. But with no return address, and her text messages going unanswered (for obvious reasons now) there was no way for her to do so.

And that left only two other people she could talk to about this. Shikamaru and Hinata. Ino had found out earlier from Shika that Hinata had figured things out. _Thank Kami for that because I need a female's advice right now._

Ino threw out the pieces of the letter before leaving her house. This was something she had to talk about face-to-face, not on her cellphone.

* * *

The recognition software pinged in early the next morning. Itachi grabbed for his phone blindly when he woke up, realizing that the pinging noise had awakened him about a half-hour before his alarm.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Itachi signed in to receive what the alert was pinging for. And on the screen of his cellphone, the results stood out starkly:

 _Match: Sarutobi, Konohamaru_

 _Age: 13_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Father: Deceased_

 _Mother: Deceased_

 _Alert! Missing Person(s) case 1127_

Itachi clicked the link provided for the missing person(s) case. He had not been aware of this one in particular. However, the date stated for the filing of the information was only a few days ago, when he was neck-deep in a different case. So it was unsurprising that the information had not yet reached him.

However, this alert did make his life easier. He could contact local police with the information and have them scouring the city for a boy with black hair and blue eyes with Konohamaru's face. In the end it just meant more people helping him with his case. _Because wherever Kitsune is, Ryuu isn't far behind._

Itachi waited a little while to send off the necessary information for the local police. He had to for a credible reason as to why he had the knowledge he did, and what he was doing in Iwagakure. Just because Leader-sama got both Kisame and himself into Iwa, didn't mean he wanted to be kicked out because of a formality.

It was always nice to stay on the local police's good side.

* * *

Kitsune was light on his feet, already outrunning the patrol that had been just about to spot him. Yesterday a whole bunch of police vehicles seemed to be around. At least three times the amount that had been out the last few days. It was severely disconcerting, and Ryuu's words rang in his head more and more often.

"They're on the trail, Ryuu," he muttered into the com link when he slowed down to catch his breath. "The Akatsuki will probably be finished by the end of today."

Ryuu gave a non-committal 'hmm' in response. "Well, Itachi and Kisame are well known for their exceptional detective abilities. They're ranked at the top of the Akatsuki for that particular trait. Though the others outrank them on their own special skills."

Kitsune nodded to himself, knowing Ryuu could see him through the street cameras. He proceeded to move down the next street at a sedate pace so as to draw far less attention to himself. His thoughts turned to different things, things not entirely having to do with the mission they were on.

 _While I understand that Ryuu wants to eventually settle in one place, I can't imagine that now. I want to see the rest of the Elemental Nations for myself! Traveling is so much fun!_

He kicked a rock forward and paused as it accidentally hit the shin of someone in front of him. As his eyes had been on the ground Kitsune had been unaware of the people around him. With a sheepish grin Kitsune looked up to apologize. "Sorry, I wa–" For an awkward moment he froze as the pair in front of him registered in his brain.

He could hear Ryuu cursing on the other side of the com. Somehow the Akatsuki had gotten past her on the street cameras, or she had just been focusing on other things like Kitsune had been.

Either way, there they were standing imposingly in front of Kitsune. Itachi gave him a raised eyebrow at the silence that persisted. Kisame chuckled, breaking the silence but not the budding tension. "It's no problem, kid. But you are going to have to come with us. For a 'missing person' you seem to be doing alright."

Ryuu's voice halted as she heard what Kisame had said through the com. And then she said "Run. Now. I'll create as much chaos as I can for your escape. But remember, don't lead them to our hideout. Ready? Three. Two. One."

Kitsune shot off in the opposite direction as the Akatsuki. And even with the head start they were both on his tail almost instantly.

Ryuu came through for him, though. By commanding the traffic lights she was able to stop and start the cars to her liking. She led him through an intersection before immediately changing the light, trying in vain to shake his pursuers.

Kitsune was caught within three blocks.

Kisame had at least two of Kitsune's strides in one of his own. It was not much of a contest when it came down to it. He really had no chance as soon as it began.

Kisame clamped one hand around his left wrist, strong-arming him in between him and his partner. Itachi, for his part, pulled the com from Kitsune's ear – cleaned it off a bit – and placed it in his own. Ryuu's cursing resounded clearly through the wireless as if she were standing only a few feet from him.

"What do you want, Itachi?" She had seen him through the cameras, knowing full well her correspondence with Kitsune was cut.

"You've grown a bit complacent, Ryuu. Did you think you were the only one that had access to the cameras in this city?" She could _feel_ the smirk adorning his face as he spoke.

She growled through the com. "Let him go. Your quarrel is with me." Her voice was strained. She hated having to deal with the worst case scenario, but she sure as hell wouldn't let the Akatsuki take Kitsune without fighting them for him.

"I don't think I will. He is such a good asset."

Ryuu's hands curled into fists. Her eyes watched the trio continue down towards the police station. They had ten blocks to go. It was agonizing.

At the seven block mark Ryuu punched the hotel wall in anger. "Fine. How about a trade, then?"

"If it is for yourself, we agree."

"No. I have information. Stuff that you can't find just anywhere on the internet. You have to know the right people. Badges like you could never acquire it."

Itachi halted the procession, his interest peaked. "On what, exactly?"

"The eye marking on the bottom of the files."

"I have no idea–" Itachi was cut off.

"Bull shit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Take it or leave it. Just know that if you chose not to take it you won't find any information on it yourself. It's not easy to find."

"I would need your word, and we both know you are not exactly trust worthy, Ryuu."

"True, but my word is the only thing I really have left. That and Kitsune. My problem is trusting _your_ word. I can't have you screwing my over because of this. I have more places to go and people to ruin."

"It still seems like I'm getting the short end of things here. I would need all the information you have on the eye marking, and some help with other cases. Think of it as a sort of 'good will' gesture to my department. You did make us the bait in your endeavor against Orochimaru."

Ryuu gritted her teeth. If she wanted anything from them it was like she was losing an arm and a leg to get it. "Fine. But you better come through or I'll ruin you instead. Meet me, with Kitsune, on the outskirts of Iwa on the left side of the highway tonight at nine. I'll know if you bring anyone else with you. I still have some of that C-4, so just keep that in mind before trying anything stupid."

The communication link went dead as soon as she finished.

Kisame gave him an odd look but Itachi ignored it. "Change of plans. Let's go back to our hotel. I've got someone to meet tonight."

Knowing his partner had to have a damn good reason for not turning in the kid, Kisame followed Itachi without a word. Itachi would explain everything when he wanted to, and not a moment sooner.

* * *

Ryuu stood in the shadows provided by the rocks. She was decked out like an avenging angel – several knives hidden all over her person and a small gun she had acquired stuffed into a holster on her leg. Piercing blue eyes glared at the approaching Akatsuki member in distrust.

She pulled the gun out when he stood thirty feet from her. Kitsune glared at Itachi before glancing around to find where she had hidden herself. Ryuu stepped out so they could both see her in the moonlight.

"Kitsune, come here." Her tone was ice coated steel. Itachi eyed the gun and seemed to calculate the distance. "Move any closer and I shoot. Kitsune, come now." Her little brother scurried over at her request. Ryuu kept Itachi at gun point until they had both backed up to make a fifty-foot gap. "The information you want is over there." She gestured with the gun to a small pile of rocks to Itachi's left. He moved towards it cautiously, watching Ryuu the whole time.

Once he glanced down to find the documents Ryuu and Kitsune took off. She herded him to the new car she had 'acquired', fully packed with everything from their hotel room.

"Did you actually give him that information?" Kitsune was curious because that was all the Akatsuki had talked about for the past few hours.

"Tch, of course. If there's one thing in this world that should mean something to you, Kit, it's your word. You may hack your way into jail, just keep your word. There really aren't very many moral codes I follow, but that's one of them."

 _Even if it will bite me in the ass one day for agreeing to what Itachi proposed._ Ryuu looked over at Kitsune's smiling face. _It was fucking worth it to keep this kid safe._

* * *

 _Fraud!_

 _The CEOs of two of Iwagakure's most prestigious companies have both been arrested for stock market manipulation and money laundering. It has come to light that the two of them took down opponents with fraudulent actions, earning money in the process._

 _They stole from not only their own companies, but the people of Iwagakure. An estimated 2,000 jobs were lost because of the endeavors of these individuals. The separate trials are set for later this month._

 _Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two of Konohagakure's elite police force, turned in the suspects and the evidence late last night. Neither one was present to comment today as both had already left Iwa. It is unknown where they went._

 _For further information go to page 3._

* * *

Ino smiled down at the newspaper. While she didn't understand a whole lot about this 'stock market' stuff, she could at least ask Shikamaru. "Shika, what's the stock market, and what does it do?"

The Nara blinked his eyes lazily at her questions. "The stock market is…basically it's when people buy into a company. They buy 'stock' in that company because they think it will do well. If the company does well, stock prices go up, if they do poorly it prices go down. People buy stock at low prices and sell it at high prices. It can be an effective way to earn money if you play it right. Often, though, people lose money."

"So how were these CEOs manipulating it?" Ino's question hung in the air for a few moments.

Shikamaru sat up a bit with a small sigh. "Let's say there are two competing companies owned by you and Sakura. I buy stock in Sakura's company knowing something bad is going to happen to yours. While your stock prices drop, Sakura's company's rises. I earned money. However, in knowing what was going to happen, I earned it illegally. Imagine if this happened a bunch of times for me. That would be suspicious to the authorities and I would get arrested. Do you understand?"

Ino nodded hesitantly, putting all the pieces together bit-by-bit. "Alright, I understand. Thank you, Shika!" She smiled before going back to reading the newspaper when her pone pinged. It was another post to Sakura's website.

* * *

Entry 8:

K and I finally made it out. We were stuck for a while between the rocks and some clouds. But we pulled through in the end. I see storm clouds ahead though. Probably heading straight into some lightning and thunder. Not entirely my favorite. K and I will manage though.

 _Past this rocky land_

 _A single eye is watching_

 _As we make our move_

 _Trying to destroy the clues_

 _Left behind in carelessness_

* * *

 ** _The plot thickened a lot in this chapter. I hope I explained the 'stock market' thing to any who didn't understand. Hey, at least if people ask you 'what are you learning from fanfiction' you can always tell them what you learned about the stock market. :) As a reference, I learned that from the show 'Leverage'. VERY good show, by the way, for anyone who enjoys thievery, fraud, hacking, and master plans. There's fives seasons, and a lot of it is on YouTube._**

 ** _If there are any plot holes, or grammatical mistakes feel free to tell me. I will get to those as soon as I can. Thank you guys so much!_**

 ** _~ Facade-sama_**


End file.
